Prince Harry, Duke of Sussex
Prince Harry, Duke of Sussex, (Henry Charles Albert David; born 15 September 1984) is a member of the British royal family. He is the younger son of Charles, Prince of Wales, and Diana, Princess of Wales, and is sixth in the line of succession to the British throne. He was officially styled Prince Henry of Wales from birth until his marriage, but is known as Prince Harry. Harry was educated at schools in the United Kingdom and spent parts of his gap year in Australia and Lesotho. He then underwent officer training at the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst. He was commissioned as a cornet (i.e. second lieutenant) into the Blues and Royals, serving temporarily with his brother, Prince William, and completed his training as a troop leader. In 2007–08, he served for over ten weeks in Helmand, Afghanistan, but was pulled out after an Australian magazine revealed his presence there. He returned to Afghanistan for a 20-week deployment in 2012–13 with the Army Air Corps. He left the army in June 2015. Harry launched the Invictus Games in 2014 and remains patron of its foundation. He also gives patronage to several other organisations, including the HALO Trust, the London Marathon Charitable Trust, and Walking With The Wounded. On 19 May 2018, he married the American actress Meghan Markle. Hours before the wedding, his grandmother Queen Elizabeth II conferred on him the titles Duke of Sussex, Earl of Dumbarton and Baron Kilkeel. Personal life 'Marriage' On 8 November 2016, Kensington Palace confirmed that Harry was "a few months" into a relationship with American actress Meghan Markle, in a statement from the prince asking for the "abuse and harassment" of Markle and her family to end. In September 2017, they made their first public appearance at an official royal engagement, the opening ceremonies of the Invictus Games in Toronto. On 27 November 2017, Clarence House and Kensington Palace announced that Harry and Markle were engaged. The engagement announcement prompted much comment about the possible social significance of Meghan Markle becoming a mixed-race royal. The couple married at St George's Chapel, Windsor Castle, on 19 May 2018. The Duke and Duchess lived at Nottingham Cottage in London, in the grounds of Kensington Palace. The couple later moved to Frogmore Cottage in the Home Park of Windsor Castle. Their office was moved to Buckingham Palace. They are expecting their first child, who will be seventh in line to the throne, in spring 2019. Currently under the terms of Letters Patent issued by King George V in 1917 and Queen Elizabeth II in 2012, the children of the Duke and Duchess will not have any royal title because the title of prince or princess and the style of Royal Highness is only held by children of the Sovereign, male-line grandchildren of the Sovereign and the children of the Prince of Wales's eldest son. References Category:Prince Harry, Duke of Sussex Category:1984 births Category:20th-century Anglicans Category:21st-century Anglicans Category:People from Paddington Category:British Anglicans Category:People educated at Ludgrove School Category:People educated at Wetherby School Category:People educated at Eton College Category:Graduates of the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst Category:Blues and Royals officers Category:British Army Air Corps officers Category:British Army personnel of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:Helicopter pilots Harry Category:Knights Commander of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Commanders by Number of the Order of Isabella the Catholic Harry Harry Category:Invictus Games Category:Dukes of Sussex